bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Tagabaguio
Rob Tagabaguio is one of the 32 contestants in BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "EXCaliber." Bio: Rob is a rather large-bodied Hero Student who was able to excel and earn a scholarship in Bayani Philippine Hero Academy due to his amazing ability to adapt. All odds were against him when he manifested his Quirk. He was born to a family that only had just enough money to get by and the Philippines' Hero Academies are plain garbage if they're not in Metro Manila. The Pro Hero Tiyaga (Pronounced "cha-ga" and means perseverance) visiting Baguio City took notice of Rob and gave him a chance to apply for a scholarship. Quirk: His body is very large by default and when he's at rest he stands at over 2.1 meters (7 feet) tall! However, he can shift around his body mass to enlarge one or more of his body parts while shrinking the others, like squeezing a fixed amount of water around inside a deflated balloon! Using this, he can move his mass to his arm to enlarge it for great punches or he can move all his usable mass to his legs to run and jump great distances! Where his body mass is high, his muscles are roaring and his bones willing to take anything on. Wherever his body mass is low, his physique is rubbery and can stretch to about 15 meters. The thinnest his torso and head can get is 8cm wide. Note that it can only stretch when pulled on, he can't stretch by himself towards anything like Reed Richards or Elastigirl. All in all, just think of one of these things. (http://www.neatorama.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/stickyhand1.png) Techniques: # Rubber Flail - He puts mass into his arm and throws it backwards. Simultaneously, he shoves all his arm's mass into his fist and gives a mighty pull forwards to deliver a massive blow! Range: 4 meters. Charge: 2.5 seconds. Cooldown: None. # Octopus Escape - He can go through any whole at least 8cm wide by going thin, threading himself through, and slowly funneling his mass through to the other side as he does so. # Enhanced Body Parts - Self-explanatory. Bigger arms, meatier legs, whatever he wants, really. Charge: It takes 1.5 seconds to move his mass from one point to another. # Swing - If he starts from a high point, he can hold onto something and swing down a maximum of 15 meters. He can also pull himself up by slowly adding mass to his arm and removing it from his body to lighten the load and strengthen the pull. He can combine this with Rubber Flail to climb along rugged terrain like mountains. He grew up in Baguio City after all. # Stretchy Tank - Using thinning and thickening, he can minimize damage either by tanking it or absorbing it. Weakness: He's limited to the mass he has in his body. He's a big guy, but that's all he has to work with. Like actual rubber, he's also susceptible to cold. He grew up in Baguio which is a cold mountain city so he build up a resistance, but it's not cold enough to snow there so even someone with a weak frost quirk could weaken him a lot, especially when he's thin. He's also susceptible to heat, since his rubber movements become noodle-y and sluggish when exposed to excessive flames. Also, then thinner his head is, the dumber he gets. Enlarging his head does not make him more intelligent than he is at normal size. Basically any thinned out organ works less effectively. Stats: Trivia: (Provided by quirk creator.) * Quirks are called "Katangian" (ka-ta-ngi-an) in the Philippines. The word means "quality", "characteristic", or "special ability". * P-Noise is the Philippines' Number One Hero. His Quirk is that his heart can produce very loud soundwaves that he can project and aim depending on how passionate he is. * I've never watched or read One Piece so I don't know how different this is from Luffy. Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5